


[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War of the Ring, The Choice of Luthien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] What a strange thing it was, the anathema of a deathless creature dying.Written for the 2019 Twilight and Shadow Lord of the Rings fanzine.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like gold fall the leaves in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514828) by [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [like gold fall the leaves in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514828)

 **Author:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 14:09

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pxmc2kshvh6spaz/%5BPodfic%5D%20Like%20Gold%20Fall%20the%20Leaves%20in%20the%20Wind.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jrz68lh20vgycgs/%5BPodfic%5D_Like_Gold_Fall_the_Leaves_in_the_Wind.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on the original piece.


End file.
